To Meet Mum
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Angelina Johnson has been trying to forget what she gave up nearly twelve years ago. But when second-year Teddy Lupin comes across them, it's time to face the facts.


This idea came to me fairly recently. I did not want to break canon, once again. So I decided to tweak around with it a bit.

I own Diana Creevey and Katherine Grace "Gracie" Waltham. Everyone else is JKR's.

* * *

"All right, Ted. You set?" Harry asked as he held onto his eldest son's hand. The two Potters were at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters bidding Teddy off to Hogwarts to begin his second year.

"Yeah, I'll write to you and Gran if I've forgotten anything."

"Dad, I want to go with Teddy!" Young James Potter whined as he watched students begin to board the scarlet train.

"Just another five years, mate, and you'll be on your way." Teddy smiled, ruffling his surrogate brother's dark hair.

"Five years is _forever_, Teddy!"

"You'll be surprised how quickly it goes by."

Harry looked at his watch.

"It's two of, Teddy. You should get on the train. Say good-bye, James."

"Bye, Teddy." James wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Bye, Jamie. Bye, Harry." Teddy gave the two Potters a hug before boarding the train.

After waving to the family of two (the other three were at home), Teddy found his best friend sitting alone in a compartment and joined her.

"Hey, Di. Have a good summer?" Teddy asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah, I had an excellent summer. You?"

"My summer was pretty good. Looking forward to another term?"

"I guess, looking forward to Neville's group more."

"Yeah, so am I. He told me he has new ideas for this year. Can't wait to see what they are."

The two friends continued to chat as the train journeyed out of London and headed north. After half an hour, there was a knock on the door and it slid open. The girl looked familiar to Teddy, like the miniature version of someone he knew. He couldn't place a finger on it, though.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Teddy smiled and moved towards the window to make room for the newcomer.

"Thanks." The girl shut the door behind her and sat down.

"I'm Diana Creevey." The brunette across from them said, smiling.

"I'm Teddy Lupin. Diana and I are second years. What about you?"

"I'm Katherine Waltham, but people call me Gracie. This is my first year at Hogwarts."

"Are you a muggle-born?" Diana asked. "My dad was a muggle-born. I'm a half-blood.

"No, I'm a pureblood, but I was given up for adoption as a baby." Gracie explained to the two friends.

"You look awfully familiar, but I can't quite place it." Teddy commented.

"Yeah, I'm told I look like my mum." Gracie smiled sadly. "Do you know her?"

"I believe so." Teddy nodded. Now that he thought of it, she _did_look like someone he knew, one of his 'aunts'.

"Did she ever talk about me? Why did she give me up?"

"I don't know. When's your birthday?"

"I was born the 1st of November 1998."

"Wow!" Diana gasped. "You had to have been conceived, like, in the middle of the last war. So was I, my mum told me she met my dad when he was on the run. My birthday's in August."

"You probably reminded her of someone, that's why she gave you up. My Gran gets emotional whenever she looks at me. My godfather says I remind Gran of mum at times, she and dad died in the last war."

"Are you thinking Angelina, Teddy?"

Teddy turned to Diana and nodded.

"Who's Angelina?" Gracie asked.

"She's my 'aunt', but not really. She's my godfather's wife's sister-in-law. She's married to her former fiancé's twin brother."

"Wait, are you saying Fred Weasley had a _daughter_?"

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, talk about her like she isn't in the compartment, Di!"

"Is my father dead?"

Teddy let out a sigh and nodded.

"He died in the Battle of Hogwarts, twelve years ago."

"Wow." Gracie breathed. "No wonder mum decided to give me up. That's so sad, and he was her _fiancé_?"

"Yeah, they got engaged around the same time you were conceived."

The three remained in silence for most of the remaining ride to Hogwarts, each lost in their thoughts of their lost parent or parents. They only spoke when the food trolley came by, in which Teddy bought three pieces of every treat offered for the three of them.

Teddy and Diana bid farewell to Gracie as they boarded the threstral-lead carriages and she the boats. In twenty minutes, they were walking into the Great Hall to take their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"There's supposed to be at least a hundred first-years." A fourth year whispered to his friend from next to Teddy.

"They're the ones born right after the last war ended." A third year told them.

The doors opened and close to two hundred terrified first years walked in, looking around the Great Hall and its enchanted ceiling.

"Bloody hell." The fourth year's friend said. "Sorting's going to take forever!"

After a few words from Headmaster McGonagall, sorting began. Surprisingly, it only took about an hour and twenty minutes to do all hundred twenty-eight students. Gracie was sorted into Gryffindor and took a seat next to Diana. Finally, the feast began and everyone began devouring the food.

Some final words from McGonagall were said before everyone headed off to bed. Once Teddy settled into his second year Gryffindor dormitory, he pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill, set to write to Ginny Weasley-Potter.

_Dear Ginny,_

Sorting took forever tonight, there were 128 first years. Those were born after the last war ended, though one was concieved

_during__. I actually have news about that last one, did you know Fred had a daughter? She's a first year this year, and was sorted into Gryffindor. Her name is Katherine Waltham, but people call her Gracie. I was really surprised when I found this out! Why did Angelina never tell us anything about her? She wants to meet her mum, Gracie. Can I bring her home for the Christmas holidays?_

Say hi to Albus and Lily, I miss them already!

From, Teddy.

Teddy folded up the parchment and handed it to his owl, Pidgie. The snowy owl pecked him affectionately before flying through the opened window.


End file.
